Zootopia's Lemon Stand
by Jason Fuze
Summary: A series where I will post lemons suggested by you guys. Inspired by authors from my community.
1. Rules

Hi guys, if you don't know what this series is about, here is how is some rules you have to follow.

Leave now if you are under 18 because I will be posting explicit sex scenes

You can send me suggestions down in the review sections down below, like this: Please do Nick X Judy.

I will do almost everything that you send me with the exception of some seriously messed up stuff.

I will not do your suggestion if you spam the review section.

With that being said, please leave a suggestion down below for me to write, enjoy the next chapter when it comes out...


	2. Fun in Rainforest District

**How about next time you guys get a name in the review section so I know who you are.**

 **This chapter will be Nick X Judy in the forest, and sorry if I didn't choose yours, I tried to scrape up all the ideas you guys sent to me, and all the reviews came in as I was writing this chapter… So yeah...**

 **Also, I suggest that you guys use other character as well, not just Nick and Judy, and with that said, enjoy.**

 _Rainforest District._

Judy and Nick took few days off as cops and decided to have a vacation after all their hard work in the police department. They went to the rainforest district and explore the wild, and experience the place where their ancestor had once thrived. The jungle was still in its original state with nothing interrupting its growth beyond the outer perimeter.

They set up a camp in the middle of the forest and began the exploration of their fun journey.

"Ahh, feels so good to be out in the wild again," Judy exclaimed happily as she spun around.

"You've never been in the wild," Nick said while watching her spin," But at least my name had wild in it."

"Doesn't matter Nick, as long as we are having fun, nothing else matters," Judy stopped spinning and said to Nick.

"Yeah, let's go around and see what nature has to offer," Nick said as he began to walk towards the inner part of the jungle followed closely by Judy. There were flowers and trees that they have never seen or even heard before, Judy picked one up and crushed it into her nose, sniffing every bit of it until the petals fell down.

"Wow… This smells so good," Judy sighed.

"Not as good as you," Nick replied.

"Oh Nick," Judy blushed at his sweet and short compliment.

"You are welcome," Nick smiled back at her," Come on, let's keep exploring."

Judy felt her body's temperature rising whenever she stares at Nick's tail, so she decided to play a small game of chasing with him. She ran behind a tree and yelled out.

"Hey Nick, come and catch me!" Judy yelled out as she ran in the opposite direction.

"Oh it's on," Nick realized that Judy wanted him to catch her so he cracked his legs, and went straight after her.

They ran for a few minutes before Judy wanted to have a little bit of fun with Nick by tricking him into a trap. She gathered some vines on the way while she's running and wrapped it around a tree, then she hid under a log, waiting for the perfect moment to trip him with the vine.

Nick saw Judy disappear and thought that she had outrun him, so he sped up until something popped up in front of his feet. He tried to dodge it but it was too late, he got tripped over and fell down on the soft ground. Judy came over and tried him up with the leftover vine.

"Looks like I caught a wild fox," Judy bent over and whispered in his ears.

"That's pretty smart you punny," Nick laughed while being stuck in the vine.

"Do you want to get out of this vine?" Judy asked him while sitting on him.

"Yes I don't want to get dirty with all these dirt on me."

"Alright," Judy said as she was about to untie the vine until she noticed his accidentally bumped Nick's crotch and felt something hard. She looked at it and immediately blushed, it was his erected penis.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked looking at Judy's red face.

"I think I just touched your dick," Judy said in a quiet voice.

"Uhh… You can touch more if you want…" Nick started to blush as well after feeling his dick getting bigger and bigger.

Judy nodded and stared down at his dick, it was hard, big and long and something that she never saw before in her life. She carefully reached out her paw and poked it a few times before rubbing her palm on the head.

"Oh… That feels so good," Nick moaned with his head resting on the ground.

"You liked it?" Judy was surprised that Nick actually enjoyed her playing with his private object, so she decided to take it to the next level and began stroking his cock slowly. Nick stared at her eyes as she looked back at him.

"Oh yeah…" Nick moaned out as he closed his eyes, enjoying every bit of her soft paw until he felt something wet. He looked at Judy and noticed that she was licking the tip of his dick, and the extreme sensation made him kick his foot uncontrollably.

After a while of licking and kissing on the dick, she moved her mouth down and took half of the dick inside it. Her tongue was still swirling around the tip like it was a lollipop, and the saliva that she produced made his dick all wet and hard.

"How are you so good at this?" Nick asked with his eyes closed again. Judy smiled slightly and swallowed the entire dick down her throat, and moved it up and down with quick session, creating swooshing sounds. Not after long before Nick felt something building up inside his body, so he warned Judy.

"Judy, I think I'm gonna cum!" Nick said to her as his body twitched uncontrollably, and Judy took out the dick from her mouth and stroke it with her palm again, and after another few strokes, Nick's dick began to shoot out cums that landed directly on her face, and some in her mouth. Judy bent down again and sucked out the leftover and swallowed down the cum that was covered on her face.

"Did you like it?" Judy asked while smiling at him.

"Totally, that was the best thing ever," Nick said still panting from the session with half eyes closed.

"But how are you going to pay me back?" Judy asked seductively at him when she had a dirty thought in her mind.

"I don't know, I'm still tied."

"How about I untie you and you fuck me?" Judy asked with a smile on her red face.

"That sounds good," Nick said as Judy proceeded to untie the vine on him. He immediately jumped up and grabbed her by the neck and pinned her down.

"Do you want it soft or hard?" Nick asked as he rubbed his dick outside of Judy's pink vagina.

"Hard…" She whispered and looked back at Nick who had a sinister smile, Judy laid down on the ground as she nodded at Nick.

"Ok, you chose it, now you take it," Nick said as he slammed his dick right into her small whole. She yelled out loudly in pain when she felt the big meat pole inside her which took her virginity away.

Nick moaned in delight at the sensation of his dick being covered in soft flesh which he never experienced before. He then pulled his dick half out and slammed it back in after a few seconds of feeling her muscles contrasted. He continued to thrust back and forth until Judy said something.

"Nick… Nick, I'm cumming!" Judy closed her eyes and said as she grabbed Nick's crotch and pushed it deep into her vagina which hit her sensitive spot and triggered her climax, and Nick could feel her hole getting wetter.

After a few minute of constant thrusting, Nick could feel his climax near and told Judy to turn over and look at him while he cums. He flipped her body and made direct eye contact with Judy as he felt his climax coming close every second.

"Get ready Judy," Nick said as he bent down and kissed Judy," Look at me while I cum."

Judy nodded as she had her eyes open at all time looking at Nick, and wrapped her arms around his back as Nick thrust a final time, releasing his load into her ovary. Judy moaned when she felt a stream of warm liquid entering her.

"Oh my god Nick!" Judy screamed in pleasure.

After they Nick had completely emptied his load in Judy's vagina, he pulled out the dick slowly, and it was still dripping some white cum out.

"I love you Judy," Nick said with a dreamy voice.

"I love you too Nick," Judy replied as she rubbed her vagina and squeeze out some cum out, then put it in her mouth, savoring the taste before they had to move on.

"Ahh… Never thought I would fuck a bunny," Nick exclaimed before he put on his pants again.

"But you wanted to fuck me right?" Judy asked as she put her clothes back on.

"Yeah, ever since I saw a glimpse under your tail, I wanted to make you a sex toy for me."

"Oh, I'm glad I could pleasure you," Judy said and gave him a small kiss on the cheek," We should do this more often."

"Yes, now let's get back to exploring shall we?" Nick said with a smile as he leads his way deeper into the jungle.

 **I think maybe one review per person is enough, but if you want more lemons, leave your suggestion down below, thanks.**


	3. Gazelle's Dirty Secret

**This occurs after the concert.**

After Gazelle had finished her song, most of the audience left except for a few that wanted her autograph. She exited the stage where her fans had all gathered around, waiting patiently for her. The crowd went wild when she stepped out with two tigers behind her, and many held paper and pen in their hand, wanting to have her autograph first.

Judy was a big fan of Gazelle so she waved her arms hoping that she would notice her, and fortunately for her, Gazelle recognized the little bunny and greeted her.

"Hey, aren't you that bunny cop that cracked the nighthowler case named Judy?" Gazelle turned to her and asked.

"Yeah, I am!" Judy was so excited when Gazelle talked to her personally.

"I really have to thank you for that," Gazelle kneeled down so she could talk to her on the same level," I was really afraid that some predators will go wild."

"I was just doing my job," Judy blushed at her favorite star's comment.

"There she is!" A fat cheetah came running at Gazelle at full speed," Hi Gazelle, I'm your biggest fan!"

"Oh, do you want an autograph?" Gazelle was half surprised at his actions.

"Yes please," He said with his body twitching in excitement.

Gazelle smiled at the obnoxious cheetah as she took the pen and paper, and wrote her signature on it before giving it back to him.

"There you go," She said and turned back to Judy," I still have to thank you for what you did, so I was wondering if I could repay you for what you want to wish."

"I could wish for carrots, but I think I should give the chance to Clawhauser over here," Judy pointed at him.

"Ok, is there anything you want, Clawhauser?" Gazelle asked him.

Clawhauser almost fainted when he heard Gazelle said his name directly," Can… Can I come to your house?"

"Sure," Gazelle accepted his request not only because she wanted to repay Judy, but also fulfill her loneliness from the big house that she lives in.

"Oh my god, dream come true!" Clawhauser squealed when he imagined spending a day with his favorite pop star.

"Hey Judy, you and that fox should come too," Gazelle invited them also," I'm pretty bored in my mansion."

"Nice," Nick said as the four went in the limo. They then arrived at Gazelle's huge mansion soon afterward. The four entered the front which they then were greeted by some guards, and the guards let all of them in.

But Nick, Judy, and Clawhauser noticed something unusual around the mansion. It was decorated in pink with a slight feeling of erotic floating around the air as they walked around. It didn't take them long before Clawhauser found a bottle of unknown transparent liquid, he secretly opened it and took some of it out. The texture seemed to be very smooth and jelly-like, and it hangs in the air when he separates his fingers apart.

Just as he was about to put the bottle back without anyone noticing, Gazelle came behind him and tapped on his shoulder which made him jump.

"What are you looking at?" Gazelle asked but then saw the bottle that he held in his hand, and thought of something," You should've not touched that."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Clawhauser gave the bottle back to her with his face down.

"Now that you've touched it, you must face the consequences," Gazelle said as she opened the bottle and poured out some of it on her hand, and said to him," Don't make a sound."

She said and began rubbing her hand on his penis which he did not expect. His eyes went wide as a goldfish when he felt the soft and warm hand coming in contact with his private part, and he gave Gazelle with a weird look.

"What are you doing?" He slapped her hand away and said.

"You played with that lubricant, so I wanted to play with you," Gazelle said with lubricants dripping from her hand like a spider web.

"But don't you have a really handsome boyfriend? Surely someone as beautiful as you have one."

"I… I actually don't, being famous doesn't mean you get to have everything, so I have to find someone to calm my hormones down," Gazelle said to him with a blushing face as she reached his dick again.

"Ok… Go ahead, anything for you," Clawhauser agreed to let her do her thing as long as it pleases her, and also he wanted some pleasure with a female.

Gazelle got closer to his body as she rubbed her hand on his erected dick, and her other arm wrapped around his belly. She stared up at the horny cheetah as he moaned softly at the new sensation, the sensation even better than eating as many donuts as he wants. Being played as a sex toy by his favorite star isn't exactly what he had in mind when he first came to her concert, but this certainly had gone beyond his limit of imagination.

Her eyes just melted his heart when they came in contact with his, and that soft and lubricated hand on his most sensitive part is just the icing on the cake, he tried not to moan loudly when his instinct came into play. He wanted to roar out loud but didn't want others to hear his wild ancestorous yell. The hormone in his body risen beyond the sky limit as he panted hard.

Gazelle would usually play around with the tip of his penis by screwing it around like a hard to open bottle cap that she sometimes receives during the concert, and she also used her fingers to tickle the gap between his dick swiftly, but mainly she just strokes his dick back and forth in hope of getting him excited enough to make him fuck her willingly.

After a good amount of time spent with stroking his rock hard penis, she kneeled down and looked at Clawhauser passionately in the eyes before giving the tip of his penis a slight lick. He blushed at the realization that she was actually giving him a blowjob, and smiled back at her as he sat down on a chair all comfy and relaxed.

But instead of inserting the whole dick inside her mouth, she wanted to tease him by playing with him. She continued to lick the top of his penis so he could be pleased but eager for more of her tongue. Gazelle then stood up and pushed him down on the couch as she got on top of him with both of her arms around his head.

She then began kissing him while still rubbing his penis with her wet hand. Clawhauser moaned as he grabbed her hand and manually used it to stroke his dick. After a few minutes of kissing, she got up and sat on his fat belly.

"You ready?"

"For what?" Clawhauser asked even though he knew what she was about to do.

Gazelle giggled one last time before she unbuttoned her bra, letting it fall down like a piece of a petal, and showing her boobs to his most loyal fan. She then used his hands to rub her boobs as she moaned. It was still her first time doing this with somebody else because she always masturbated in her home with her secret toys, and she doesn't want the public to know that she is a sex loving whore.

Clawhauser was in his own fantasy when his paws came in contact with the soft and smooth breast of hers. Her body's temperature rose as he continued to rub on her boobs.

"Wanna see more?" Gazelle asked with a red face.

"Yeah…" Clawhauser said still rubbing her soft boobs.

Gazelle then scooched in front of his face and took off her pants, she threw it on the ground and showed Clawhauser her wet vagina directly.

"Play with it," Gazelle said to him seductively as Clawhauser took out his tongue and began licking her clitoris up and down. She squealed lightly at the feeling of being licked, then she felt his tongue going inside her cave deeply, and there she screamed in pleasure accidentally.

"What's going on?" Judy came running towards the origin of the scream and dropped her jaw on the ground when she saw what was going on.

"Ow… What the?" Nick tripped over Judy when she suddenly stopped but was shocked to see that Gazelle was completely naked, sitting on top of Clawhauser. He thought that Gazelle was supposed to be a clean girl! But there she was, having oral sex with a fan that she barely knew.

"Oops, looks like you two are in it also now," Gazelle smiled sinisterly before yelling," Wall!"

Suddenly four walls rose around the room, trapping the four in the center. Nick and Judy tried to escape but it didn't work, and soon some cabinets rose from the ground in front of their eyes.

"You aren't going anywhere," Gazelle said to Nick and Judy was were confused at the situation.

"What are you gonna do?" Judy asked with a bit of fear of what she might do.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy it," Gazelle said as she activated a switch which made a gun pop out of nowhere and shot a blue dart at Nick.

"Is that…" Judy gasped at the familiar dart which she remembered back at the museum.

"Yep, it's the Nighthowlers, I got some from Bellweather, but It's not dangerous, it only increases an animal's will to mate," Gazelle explained to her while Nick was still panting heavily on the ground.

Soon Nick got up and looked around, his eyes craved for sexual relief as he sniffed the area. Judy backed up when the wild fox spotted her and approached her slowly, and his tongue was hanging out with salivas attached to it.

"Nick, we are not the same species, we can't do this," Judy slowly backed up as she tried to reach for the fox-repellent spray.

"Judy… Run!" Nick said struggling to get his old self back, but the effect of the Nighthowler continued to control his brain as he leaped forward and tackled her to the ground.

"Nick, don't do this…" Judy begged for her freedom but at the same time enjoying his dominance over her. Never has she seen the wild side of the fox that she secretly loves, so she gave up and put the spray back on her belt.

The twitching of Nick's body eventually came to a stop, signaling the Nighthowler to take over his body completely. Some saliva dripped down from his mouth down as he reached for a passionate kiss that they never shared before. He climbed above her body as his paws locked onto her arm.

"Nick…" Judy murmured as she subconsciously submitted herself to the act of loving. She spread her legs and pulled Nick's crotch closer to her thigh. The heat of their body tangled around each other like hot steams. Soon they disconnected the kiss and looked at each other in the eye.

Nick smiled lustfully before getting up and taking off his thin clothes, revealing a strong but cute fox's body that a bunny had never seen before. Judy did the same except she wanted to tease him by taking off her clothes much slower than him, and by the time Nick was completely naked, Judy only took off her uniform and pants, leaving her bra and underwear still untouched.

He panted just by looking at Judy's sexy body and wanted some more nudity from her, so he grabbed the remaining clothing and rip them in pieces. He didn't waste any time as he straight up rammed her vagina with his dry dick. Judy screamed both in pain and pleasure when she felt a hot piece of meat halfway through her canal of flesh.

Gazelle just sat there watching the two having fun while Clawhauser got a little bit jealous, so he pulled grabbed her entire body and pushed it down onto his penis. He immediately penetrated her entire vagina since they were so well lubricated, and he began to hump her back and forth.

"Wait, wait you big cat, let's join them and have a foursome," Gazelle stopped him and said as she pulled out his huge dick. They both got up and walked behind the couple that was already having the time of their life.

"Do you like it Judy?" Gazelle asked Judy as she bent down to her.

"Yeah…" Judy continued to moan in pleasure.

"Mind if we join?"

"No… Not at all…" She was quite happy that she get to experience that much on her first time, granted she didn't have to do anything except to enjoy the free pleasure that Nick was giving her.

"Good," Gazelle smiled as she opened one of the cabinets and pulled out an electric dildo. Clawhauser took a glimpse at the cabinet and gasped at her complex and a huge collection of sex toys, and he always thought that his favorite star Gazelle was a clean girl, but after the Nighthowler shot and that huge stash of toys, he begins to question even the most basic items like donuts.

"Alright, where do you want this in you?" Gazelle asked her again while holding the vibrating dildo in her hand.

"My… Asshole," She said still being pounded by his boyfriend. Gazelle then spread open Judy's buttcrack and began rubbing the outside of her hole with the dildo, and soon after a few minutes of good rubbing, she inserted the dildo directly inside her anal and down into her intestine.

"Ahh!" Judy squealed at the feeling of her both of her hole being penetrated by soft and warm objects, and it didn't take her long before she had her first orgasm. It was all new and fresh to her, and the electric bolts of love shocked every nerve on her body, making her twitch uncontrollably.

Clawhauser went over to Judy and slammed his dick into Judy's little mouth and begins to thrust back and forth. Judy moaned in surprise when she felt the penis getting stuffed into her mouth, but she accepted it and sucked it off, tasting the sweet liquid that came from his pre-cum.

Gazelle smiled at the sexy scene and grabbed Clawhauser's head down to her wet vagina, making him eat her out as she lied down on the ground enjoying his tongue inside her private part. She then wrapped her legs around his head and pulled him as hard as she could so she can enjoy the most out of his tongue.

Now the four went together in a big happy group, they all each had their private part pleasured by another person while they do others. Soon their sexual capacity was eventually reached as they coincidentally all cummed at once, love juice flung everywhere as they all moaned at the same time. Nick achieved his dream of mating with the bunny that he always had, Judy was happy that her body was being filled by two males that care for her, Clawhauser cummed right inside Judy's little mouth as he stuck his entire tongue inside Gazelle's vagina, Judy tried to swallow all of it but the load was so big that some came out of her mouth and dripped on the floor, and Gazelle screamed in pleasure when she reached her sexual climax with someone else for the first time.

They all panted on the ground, still trying to comprehend what had just happened within the last few minutes. Nick woke up from the effect of the Nighthowler and immediately tried to apologize to Judy.

"I am so sorry Judy, I didn't mean to…" Nick was trying to finish his sentence but Judy interrupted him.

"Don't, I liked mating with you," Judy said and blushed at the words that just came out of her mouth.

"Oh, that's good," Nick sighed in relief," I actually liked that too."

"See, it's not all that bad," Gazelle said on the other side with half of her eyes closed.

"Yeah, I got to have fun with you," Clawhauser said as he went for a kiss for Gazelle which she accepted and gave back.

"But we have to go back to our duty now," Judy said picking up her clothes but saw a pile of pink fragments of her bra and underwear.

"Oops, I think I kinda broke them," Nick nervously laughed as he scratched his head.

"Nah, I don't need 'em, I have extra at my apartment," She shrugged as she wore her uniform without them.

"Yeah, I have to be going too," Clawhauser said picking up his clothes as well.

"Well, if you need to leave now, I guess good luck," Gazelle got up and said to them," Come back if you want more of this." She winks.

As Gazelle said that, the three cop came out of the mansion and headed back to their police department.

 **Please leave a review down below if you have any suggestions or want anymore stuffs like this, thanks.**


	4. A Happy Couple

**Sorry that my updates are slow, I had some things to take care of, but now, I'm back.**

 **I also don't know how the survival of offspring of a fox and a rabbit is biologically possible.**

"Isn't it beautiful?" Nick said looking at the sunset with his arms resting on a table.

"Yep," Judy agreed doing the same beside her favorite fox, but she has no idea of what Nick had planned in the past few days. Nick had been preparing a proposal to her, and it wasn't easy for him when he made that decision, many thoughts processed in his head when he first realized that he and Judy's life must progress on, and that's when he thought about marriage. A diamond ring sat quietly in his left pocket so Judy couldn't see the abnormal budge, and now the only thing that's stopping him from proposing is his own nervousness.

"You know Judy, we've been dating for over a year now," Nick said turning his head at her ears," Don't you think we should move on?"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Judy gasped with hands on her mouth.

"No no no, I'm not… It's that I think this would be better" Nick took a deep breath before reaching into his pocket and grabbed out a black box. He kneeled down and opened the box, revealing the shiny diamond ring, and said the words," Judy Hopps, will you marry me?"

Judy's eyes widened in shock, never in her life have she thought about marriage, especially to a fox, but there it was. In front of her lies the person that she will be spending the rest of her life with, and Judy's excitement level have exceeded the limit. Tears of joy fell out of her eye socket like a waterfall, she couldn't speak properly.

"Yes yes yes yes, I want to marry you," Judy jumped and her body heated with ecstatically, still not believing what she was witnessing. She hugged him with great force as she quietly moaned in joy.

 **A Month Later.**

The wedding between the two was held near a beautiful beach in Bunnyburrow, many relatives of Judy came to see and celebrate her wedding with her one and only fox, Nick Wilde.

He was nervous but determined to marry the love of his life. Although he didn't want that many bunnies watch a fox's marriage, he had to prove to those guests that he's great, besides, what's so bad about all those bunnies watching?

Nick and Judy stood on the opposite side under the shed where they will officially become engaged. All Judy's relative and friends came and supported her and her taste in foxes, Nick also had some friends who followed and respected him coming into the wedding.

"Nick Wilde, do you accept this woman as your wife and you swear you will protect and caress for her?" The priest asked Nick.

"Yes."

"Judy Hopps, do you accept this man as your husband and you swear that you will be loyal and obedient to him?" The priest then turned to Judy.

"Yes."

"Good, I officially pronounce you as husband and wife, you may now kiss," He said and started clapping his hand for their success, followed by the rest of the guests watching them.

Nick went forward and picked Judy up since she wasn't tall enough, and he grabbed her the bottom of her butt so she doesn't fall. Judy felt his soft paw on her butt and giggled, and went straight in for the kiss on his lips, she desperately explored the deep depth of his saliva filled the mouth and looped her arm around Nick's arm and locked herself in place. They both enjoyed each other's company as their ears slowly dropped down. Their sweet love floated in the air and muffled the loud sound of clapping around them. Nick knew that they would have more fun back at their home when all of this is done, so he slowly backed his head up and slid her tongue out of his mouth.

They looked into each other's eye deeply as the reality took over their short fantasy.

"I love you," Judy said with a giant smile on her face.

"I love you too," Nick said back to her with a bit of seductiveness," Now let's go have some fun."

After receiving the congratulations from their families and friends, Nick and Judy headed back to their new home to have some fun without interruption.

They entered their house together and locked the front door and shut close all the windows so no one could see their dirty deeds. Nick and Judy were so lustful for each other that they threw their stuff down on the ground and ran into the bedroom, and launched themselves onto the bed, ready to have some wet fun.

Nick felt something burning his chest and breathed heavily when he placed his hands on Judy's shoulder, but it he didn't experience any pain, but instead, it was pure lust that he had no idea where it came, but then he had a flashback.

 _Flashback at the wedding before they got married._

"Come on, drink it, it's our gift to you," One of Nick's friend offered him a glass of unknown liquid in his hand.

"I appreciate it, but what is this?" Nick asked them taking the glass, examining it closely with it up close to his eyes.

"Come closer," He said and pulled Nick's ear to his mouth so no one could hear their whisper," It's super viagra."

"Viagra? I am perfectly healthy and I don't need manufactured industrious artificial contents," Nick drew a long face.

"No no no Nick, my friend in a western country manually stewed this little bottle with some wild ingredients like snake heart, blood, and some more things," He explained to Nick.

"So why should I drink it?"

"To have some really wild time with Judy tonight," Nick's friend winked at him, moving his brows up and down. Nick blushed.

"Ok, I guess I'll drink it…" Nick still had that disgusted face but he took a deep breath and chugged the glass down in one swallow. He immediately regretted the decision since the drink was so bitter and sour with a bit of saltiness in it that he gagged.

"Remember Nick, we are doing this for you," Another friend of Nick told him," And good luck up there."

 _End of Flashback._

"Nick you there?" Judy snapped her fingers at Nick's blank eyes.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm here," Nick responded, coming back to reality, still feeling the strong pounding in his chest which driven him crazy.

"Shall we continue?" She asked seductively.

"Yes," He said and grabbed her belly and positioned himself on top of her, he went in for a kiss on her lips and wandered his tongue all around her mouth. His sex desire for her couldn't be quarantined as his body ached, so he didn't waste any time and went in for the mating ritual.

Judy was pounded down by Nick who seemed desperate for sexual relief, so she wanted to calm his hormone down a bit by playing with his rock hard dick. She reached out and grabbed the bottom part of his flesh pole and began stroking it. Nick moaned, exhaling hot breath on Judy's face and disconnected the kiss from her. Just as Judy was going to speak, Nick moved his body up and stuffed her entire mouth with his dick.

Judy murmured while sucking on his huge cock, his dick was so big for her that she couldn't fit the entire monstrosity in her mouth. Nick looked down at her head and wanted his dick to be completely surrounded by soft flesh so he grabbed Judy's head and pushed it against his dick. Judy knew that Nick wanted to penetrate her throat and assisted him, she opened her mouth as wide as she could and tried to gulp it down like how she sometimes does with carrots.

Eventually, the tip of his dick went inside her throat and continued down the shallow tunnel, Nick breathed heavily as he kept pushing down. Judy looked up at his pleasured expression and giggled, she decided to take it on herself and swallowed his entire dick down, it was so long that she felt it almost down at her stomach.

Now that Judy was deep throating Nick, he wanted to have some more fun by manually thrust back and forth in her throat for maximum pleasure. Judy couldn't help but to gag at the dick sliding in and out of her throat, Nick would sometimes slide his dick outside Judy's mouth and thrust it back in entirely even though it would hurt for Judy, but she didn't care as long as she was pleasing Nick.

After about ten minutes of thrusting, Nick could feel his cum loading up inside his dick, so he pulled out.

"I'm gonna cum Judy…" Nick said signaling Judy to stroke his dick.

"Oh please... cum on me... I want it so bad…" Judy looked up at Nick and stroke his twitching dick, and it didn't take him long to release his first load onto Judy.

"Ahh…" Nick half moaned half groaned when he shot out strings of cum on Judy's furry face.

Judy enjoyed being poured with hot sticky cum on her face so she opened her mouth and received some fresh load from Nick. She tasted the salty cum and said," Mmm, that was delicious, I want some more in me."

Judy clenched the bottom of his dick and squeezed out the rest of the cum left in his canal, then she cleaned out the cum on her face and put it all in her palm. Judy looked at the white sticky substance and slapped it onto her vagina, thinking it would be a good lubricant for Nick's pounding.

They were both exhausted after the blowjob but Nick seemed to have regained strength much quicker than Judy. Nick placed his dick on top of Judy's clitoris and rubbed it, knowing Judy will like that.

"Oh… My… God…" Judy felt the intense pleasure of a soft warm object on her most sensitive part and cried out.

Judy's orgasm came way quicker than Nick's, just after a few gentle rubs on her clitoris, Judy's vagina leaked out transparent liquid as her body trembled.

Nick saw the scene and knew it was a good time to mate with her since her vagina was so well lubricated. He inserted his dick into her canal of flesh slowly, expanding and exploring the depth of her love cave. Judy moaned out feeling her virginity being taken by her husband.

The two bound themselves together in a furry ball with Nick on the top and Judy on the bottom. Nick spread open the two pedals on her vagina so he could see his entire dick go inside her slowly, his lust was fulfilled as his dick ran out of length.

"Yes Nick… Make me… The happiest… Bunny alive…" Judy said with her eyes half closed. Her body was moved back and forth on the bed by his thrusting as she rubbed her boobs with her hands.

"I sure will…" Nick reassured her for he hasn't even begun his journey with Judy. The effect of the drink kicked in the second time when he felt the adrenaline in his body rising, it was like pumping fuel twice as much into an already fast machine. His speed accelerated until his body couldn't handle the pressure and blew up. His load was triggered and went off right inside her womb, and semen flooded her inside like a broken dam.

"Ahh… Nick…" Judy moaned out his name when she felt something warm penetrating her cervix, and she knew that he climaxed in her just by looking at his expression.

"That… Was… Awesome," Nick said resting his hand on the bed, his dick was still inside her vagina.

"Yes, totally… Let's get a good sleep now shall we?" Judy said trying to pull his dick out.

"No, I haven't even started yet," Nick refused and started to thrust her again.

"What? Oh well, I guess more cum in me is better," Judy was surprised to hear that he wasn't even remotely finished with her," Now impress me with how much you could do." She winks at him.

"Oh you'll see," Nick smiled sinisterly as he grabbed her hips and started the process all over again.

 **Review down below if you want to see a part two of this since I can sorta connect this with some suggestions.**


End file.
